


High Hopes

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Prompt: High Hopes – Panic at the Disco





	High Hopes

He had always been the master of his own destiny, the ringmaster of the chaos that surrounded him. Untouchable and unaffected by the madness his brothers seemed determined to rain down. Prophecies and legacies, destiny and fate, these were things that grazed by him, not influential enough to make a difference. That was until you. That was why he found himself standing here, about to confront his brother and probably about to die. 

Back in the days before he met you, he had everything he ever wanted. Well, provided those things weren’t his family getting along and being truly content. He had lived out his wildest fantasies, each day an orgy of excess. It’s strange how one mere mortal could have stripped all that away, left those memories hollow rather than victorious. 

Quiet nights together as you had sat guarding him when the Winchesters threats and pleas for help fell on deaf ears, had led to surprising conversations. Bold sweeping statements such as ‘if you don’t like your history then rewrite it’ had fallen from your lips as he recounted the actions that had brought him here. Running away like a coward, hiding, abandoning everything he had once known. You had been so adamant that this was not all he was, and he had begun to believe you. That night spent in that dingy room in the dim artificial light had a spark of something ignite within him. 

Sure, it was a little complicated, definitely an uphill struggle, but it’s not like it was impossible. Perhaps he could be the hero of his story. Perhaps he could impress you by being the man you seemed to think he could be. He wasn’t going to give up, wasn’t going to walk away this time. He had a mission. You were his mission and the best shot he had of something more, more than he had previously experienced. Yeah, he had high hopes for this plan and there was nothing more powerful than hope. Right? Shifting the angel blade in his hand, he took a deep breath and entered the motel, time to do something great. Time to redeem himself and just maybe get the girl.


End file.
